supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Adam is a Leviathan-Pantheon Hybrid and The Father of All Monsters. Adam's original purpose was to slaughter all of the Greek Pantheons, but he later met Eve and do two focus on taking over humanity. Biography Adam's creation was somewhere around the time when the Greek Pantheons sealed the Titans away. Gaia, The Protogenos of Earth wanted to exact revenge on her children so she created a new Titan by mixing the DNA of a Leviathan to create the ultimate monster to walk the earth. Adam was born or the name he took on Typhon. Adam's sole purpose was the destroy the Greek Pantheons and so he marched forward. None of the deities stood a chance and flee. Zeus fought against the hybrid but hardly put up a fight and Adam slaughtered the Chief Deity, leaving him left for dead and cutting out his sinews from his hands and feet. Adam feeling his purpose was nothing more but settling petty vendettas, he set out into the world and met Eve. The two fell in love and mated, creating their six natural born children, The Ancient Ones. Their goal was to create an army of monsters and take over humanity, to become it's new rulers. Seeing her creation going out of control, Gaia's Grand-Uncle, God passed onto the knowledge of how to kill her creation and Eve by sending a prophet and the Monster Tablet. Learning Phoenix Ash can kill them, Gaia informed her grandson, Hermes of this and delivered the newfound information to the rest of the Greek Pantheons. Zeus's sinews were given back to him and he recovered. The Olympians asked a phoenix for her ash and she was willingly to help as she had the same goals like they did. They formulated a plan to kill Eve first and banish her to Purgatory. This worked as Eve was killed. Learning his mate was gone, Adam was blood lusted to slaughter all the deities and fought everyone of them. None of them stood a chance and could not possibly kill him using the Phoenix Ash alone, so they implanted it into a fruit. Adam was tricked into eating the fruit, which in truth had Phoenix Ash waiting to weaken the Father of All. Severely weaken Adam was imprison by various types of spells and is now imprison inside Mount Etna. Powers and Abilities Adam is the hybrid between a leviathan and a Greek Titan Pantheon. He is by far the strongest monster to exist. He is much harder of kill because of his Leviathan heritage. He is much stronger than Eve or any Leviathan. He can overwhelm various supernatural entities with ease. * Angelic and Demonic Power Negation: Adam can negate the powers of younger angels or demons by his mere presence. Higher Angels such as Watchers, Full Level Seraphim, and Archangels are immune. Greater Demons such as Dukes or Cain are immune. So are Princes of Hell but they lose some of their powers and abilities. * Advanced Biokinesis: Like Eve, Adam's most dangerous power lies within his ability to convert lesser species into monsters. He can harm or disfigure a person. ** Monster Conversion: Like Eve, Adam can turn any lesser being into a monster just by physical contact. * Cosmic Awareness: Adam possesses vast knowledge given to him by his other Gaia of the entire universe. He know how to open the doorway to Purgatory, every deity, his half siblings, the Leviathans, and among other things he was not present for. Possessing his human vessel allows him to grasp the knowledge of humanity. * Immortality: Adam is older than Eve and probably old as the Leviathans. After the Titan pantheons imprisonment in Tartarus/Hell. Adam is a billion years old and can potentially live forever. * Immunity: Because Adam's heritage, he's immune to various weaknesses of a pantheon and Leviathan. Wooden stakes do not work on him, the bone righteous mortal washed in the blood of three fallen can only harm him, the phoenix ash will not per say kill him immediately, but severely weaken him to the point were the deities could seal him away. Large quantities of phoenix ash could potentially kill him and send him to Purgatory like Eve. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Adam cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. He states that Zeus's Lighting Bolt at full power hardly made him flinch. He can endure various levels of brute force or supernatural weaponry. He can be harm or killed by stronger beings or by certain supernatural weaponry. * Possession: Much like Eve, Adam can possess a human vessel, however he requires a male virgin to walk on the earth in order to free himself from his imprisonment. * Pyrokinesis: Adam can manipulate, control, or generate fire. he can incinerate most supernatural entities such as younger angels, demons, monsters, Reapers, deities, and other creatures. * Regeneration: Like a Leviathan, Adam can instantly heal from various degree of damage. If he were crushed or suffer from blood loss, he can regenerate from that. * Shape-Shifting: Adam can take on the shape of any being he wishes to. Like a Leviathan, just by making physical contact with a person's DNA, he can gain their intellect, memories, and skills. He cannot touch the DNA of stronger beings or his body will melt. * Super Senses: Adam's sense are heighten to supernatural levels. He can smell the scent of supernatural entities, even the scent of someone such as Cassandra. He expresses curiosity of smelling the scent of an angel and demon in one being. * Super Strength: Adam is a hybrid of a Leviathan and Titan Pantheon, giving him immense strength to overwhelm almost any supernatural entity. While a Full Level Seraphim can equal him, he is physically stronger than one. He can only be overwhelm by Archangel Level Entities or higher. * Supernatural Concealment: Adam can conceal his presence from various of supernatural entities. Only stronger beings such as Archangel Level Entities, mid tier nigh-omnipotence beings, and Primordial Entities can find him. Eve is an exception because the two have a bond connection that allows them to feel or hear the thoughts of one another. * Telepathy: Adam has a mental link with all of his children, much like Eve. He can hear, see or feel everything happening to them. * Teleportation: Adam can teleport anywhere in the universe, even Purgatory without needing to open the doorway. * Venomous Blood: Like a Leviathan, Adam can inject his poisonous black goo blood inside a lesser being's body and kill them. He can also use this power to kill younger angels, demons, monsters, reapers, deities and other supernatural entities. * Voice Mimicry: Adam can mimic an person's voice. * Weather Manipulation: Adam can control the four main factors of the weather. His mere presence causes volcanoes to erupt, whirlpools across the ocean, and severe hurricanes. He can make each step from his foot cause a slight tremor on the earth. Vulnerabilities Adam is quite difficult to defeat. hardly any weapons can kill him or many beings that can overwhelm him. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Sword: This angelic weaponry cannot kill Adam, but it can severely harm him or severe his head. It might be possible for a Higher Angel to smite him afterwards. * Archangel Blade: The weapon of an Archangel can only severely harm Adam. * Bone of Righteous Mortal washed in the Three Bloods of Fallen: The weapon used to kill Leviathans can only harm Adam since he is part Pantheon to resist it's effects. * Magic: Magic will not kill Adam, but it can be use to harm or restrain him. It took high level magic to seal him away after he was defeated by the Greek Pantheons. * Seraph Blade: This angelic weaponry cannot kill Adam, but it can severely harm him or severe his head. It might be possible for a Higher angel to smite him afterwards. It must be used by an angelic being to function. Destroying Beings * Archangel Level Entities: Adam can be destroyed by beings on the same level as an Archangel. His creator, Gaia created him for the sole purpose of exacting revenge on her grandchildren. She could easily destroy her son. * Cambion: Malik or a empowered Cambion can overwhelm and destroy him. * Higher Angels: Adam can overwhelm all angels. He is only equally match against Full Level Seraphim. Only the strongest Seraphim can match and kill Adam and are immune to his powers of negating their angelic abilities. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Adam. * Nephilim: A Elioud and Rephaim can overwhelm and kill Adam * Primordial Entities: The first beings in creation can destroy Adam with ease. Weapons * Archangel's Personal Weaponry: Glorious, Trident of Lucifer, Raphael's Staff, and Gabriel's Morning Star can destroy anything. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can only kill everything except for five things in creation. Adam is not one of them. Gallery AHR0cDovL3d3dy5uZXdzYXJhbWEuY29tL2ltYWdlcy9pLzAwMC8xOTgvNzM2L2kwMi9FdmlsQmFycnkuanBn.jpg|Adam's face burnt and almost defeated Facts and Trivia Much like Eve, Adam decided to mock God's first human creation by naming himself after the actual Adam. Since he is part Leviathan, Adam is probably considered as one of God's children. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Monsters Category:Hybrid Category:Leviathans Category:Deities Category:Strongest of Species Category:Males Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Big Bad Category:Villains